Aplaudo tu determinación ¡SLYTHERIN!
by mommyimfamous
Summary: ¿Draco y Harry en la misma casa de Hogwarts? ¿Seguirán peleándose tanto en canon o serán más cercanos? ¿Y si ambas opciones se juntan?
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Aplaudo tu determinación... ¡SLYTHERIN! - [Prólogo]

 **Pareja:** Harry/Draco

* * *

 _ **[Prólogo]**_

Hagrid acababa de dejar a un Harry de once años en la tienda de Madame Malkin, una bruja regordeta y sonriente que nada más verle entrar le preguntó que si iba a Hogwarts y le comentó que había otro niño dentro.

El joven, pálido y rubio, estaba quieto, probablemente rezando para que la otra señora no le clavase ninguno de los alfileres que estaba colocando en su túnica.

—¿También Hogwarts?

Harry asintió levemente y no mucho después, aquel extraño le estaba contando que su padre estaba comprando los libros y su madre las varitas; comenzó a quejarse sobre por qué los alumnos de primer año no podían tener una escoba propia y cómo pensaba comprar una y colarla para simplemente fastidiar a su padre.

—¿Tienes escoba propia?

—Eh... No.  
¿Por qué debería tener una escoba propia? Aunque bueno, con lo que le hacían barrer los Dursley, quizá podría considerar que aquella era suya.

Mientras seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre por qué debería tener una escoba propia, el rubio volvió a hablar.

—¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?

—No.—respondió antes de plantearse siquiera qué era el quidditch.

—Yo sí, papá asegura que sería un crimen si no me cogieran para jugar en mi casa. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?

—No.—Cada vez que abría la boca se sentía más idiota; no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—Nadie lo sabe en realidad, pero yo creo que estaré en Slytherin, toda mi familia ha estado ahí. Tu familia, ¿en qué casa estaba?

— No lo sé, mi padre y mi madre están muertos.

—Oh, lo siento.

Harry no supo descifrar si lo que había en sus ojos grises era un atisbo de culpabilidad por haberle hecho tantas preguntas y haberle hablado tanto de sus padres.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de fijarse demasiado, pues Madame Malkin llegó para probarle una de las túnicas. La ropa de Dudley parecía hecha a medida si la comparaban con aquel trozo de tela que la bruja regordeta le había puesto encima.

La otra, que estaba encargándose de la ropa del rubio parecía haber terminado; por lo que él bajó de la tarima donde estaba y se puso frente a la que estaba Harry.

Hablaron de las cosas que solían hacer en su tiempo libre, forma de la que el joven Potter se enteró de lo que era el quidditch y de que las escobas no eran para barrer, sino para volar. Increíble, ¿verdad? Aquello era de locos.

Cuando Harry se secó la frente por el calor que hacía dentro de la tienda, el chico abrió mucho los ojos, observándole fijamente. Harry no podía decir si es que el otro niño no había visto nunca una cicatriz, si es que le sorprendió que tuviese forma de rayo, o que la tuviese en la cabeza.

Cuando abrió la boca el moreno descubrió que no había sido ninguna de las tres.

—¿Eres...? ¿De verdad eres tú?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Que si soy quién?

—El niño que sobrevivió, el niño Potter, Harry Potter.—murmuró de una forma apresurada, con un tono en su voz que parecía exigirle una respuesta inmediata.

—Eh... Sí, soy Harry.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Salazar bendito! ¡He conocido al niño que sobrevivió!—dijo más para sí mismo que para el ojiverde que le observaba atónito desde la tarima— Mi padre se enterará de esto.

Al pequeño de los Potter le resultaba realmente extraño que la gente le llamase así; bueno, en realidad le resultaba muy raro que la gente le hablase, así que imagínate que le trataran de aquella forma, como si se tratase de una celebridad.

—Señorito Malfoy, lo suyo ya está, pase por aquí.

Harry reprimió una risotada al escuchar a la bruja llamarle así. ¿Realmente le acababa de llamar señorito? Increíble. _Señorito._

—Adiós, tengo que irme. Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Potter.—se despidió a prisa el rubio para seguir a la mujer que le había llamado.

Movió la mano a modo de despedida mientras el _s_ _eñorito Malfoy_ se iba de la tienda; una mala idea por su parte. _Al futuro Harry: No muevas las manos cuando tienes alfileres clavados por todos sitios, de verdad, hazme caso._

Antes de darse cuenta, la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda volvió a sonar, y la misma cabellera rubia que había desaparecido por ella hacía unos segundos volvía a estar ahí.

—Ah, y soy Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Y con la misma rapidez con la que había vuelto a aparecer, se esfumó.

* * *

Si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar un comentario.

Un fav tampoco será mal recibido.

¿Duda? Mensaje privado.

[Soy nueva por estos lares, un poquito de comprensión pls.]


	2. Capítulo 1 - ¿Slytherin?

**Título:** Aplaudo tu determinación... ¡Slytherin! [Capítulo 1 - ¿Slytherin?]

 **Pareja:** Harry/Draco

* * *

 ** _[Capítulo 1 - ¿Slytherin?]_**

Después de más de un mes aguantando a los Dursley, Harry no podía obviar la excitación que sentía en el interior de su pecho al saber que iría a Hogwarts, un colegio donde se aprendía _magia_ , es decir, no la magia del tipo raro que llevaban siempre a los cumpleaños de Dudley, sino magia de verdad. _Era de locos._

Además, Harry contaba con que ya conocía a una persona, al _señorito_ Malfoy, con el que había coincidido en la tienda de túnicas. Un poco extravagante para el gusto de Harry a decir verdad, pero así por lo menos no estaría tan solo en el tren que salía desde Londres con rumbo a Hogwarts.

Cuando se dirigía al tren, el guardia lo había tomado por un graciosillo que quería reírse de él por preguntarle dónde estaba el andén nueve y tres cuartos; sin embargo, consiguió acercarse a una familia, reconociendo que debían ser magos por el uso de la palabra _muggle_.

Más tarde, cuando Harry por fin consiguió subir, intentó buscar a la cabellera plateada a la que había conocido con anterioridad, pero como pareció no verla, decidió meterse en un compartimento vacío; primero entró a Hedwig, y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl que parecía pesar veinte toneladas.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano?— Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.

— Sí, por favor— jadeó Harry.

— ¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!

Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl finalmente quedó en la esquina del compartimento.

Harry, procuró quitarse el pelo sudado de los ojos, dejando a la vista su brillante cicatriz; los gemelos, sin dudar ni un segundo le preguntaron que qué era esa marca, y que si realmente era él. El joven ojiverde se preguntaba que si cada vez que conociera a una persona actuarían de esta forma tan extraña, es decir, el era Harry, solo Harry, siempre había sido _solo_ Harry.

Poco después de que el tren hubiese salido, la puerta de su compartimento se abrió, y dejó pasar al menor de los pelirrojos.

— ¿Hay alguien sentado ahí?— dijo el muchacho señalando el sillón que estaba frente a Harry.

Este negó con la cabeza y el chico simplemente dejó sus cosas y se sentó. No mucho más tarde, los gemelos volvieron a aparecer, para decirle a su hermano pequeño nosequé de una tarántula, para ser sinceros Harry estaba demasiado ocupado mirando los verdes paisajes por la ventana. Los Dursley nunca lo habrían llevado a ver sitios como aquel. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de alguien.

— Harry— dijo uno de los gemelos-, ¿te hemos dicho quienes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano.

Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.

— ¿Eres realmente Harry Potter?— dejó escapar Ron.

Harry asintió.

— Oh... bien. Pensé que podría ser una de las bromas de Fred y George— dijo— Y... ¿Realmente hiciste eso? Ya sabes...

Señaló la frente de Harry.

El moreno se levantó el flequillo para señalarse la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la observó con atención.

Tiempo después, ambos chicos conocieron a una joven; Hermione Granger había dicho que se llamaba; sin embargo, Harry se preocupó más por el hechizo que esta le había echado a sus gafas que por su nombre.

Llegando a Hogwarts, la puerta del compartimento volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez no era el chico que buscaba a su sapo, ni tampoco Hermione Granger. Tres muchachos entraron por ella, y Harry pudo reconocer a Draco Malfoy, que se acercó hasta donde estaba él y miró a los otros dos acompañantes que le seguían como si de perritos falderos se tratase.

— Os había dicho que Harry Potter iba a venir a Hogwarts con nosotros.— dijo con un aire de superioridad que crispó, una pizca, los nervios de Harry.—Ellos son Crabbe y Goyle, y por si no recuerdas mi nombre, soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Una suave risa, casi disimulada con una mal fingida tos, proveniente de la boca de Ron, se escuchó en el compartimento. Esto pareció enfadar a Malfoy, que rápidamente encaró al pelirrojo.

— ¿Te hace gracia mi nombre? ¿Es eso? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas, y con más hijos de los que pueden mantener.

A Harry no le había hecho ni un poco de gracia que el rubio tratase así a un amigo suyo, y menos gracia le hizo cuando se giró hacia él y con un tono de advertencia le dijo:

— Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida, ¿me equivoco?

— Creo que si hablé contigo en la tienda de túnicas y he hablado con Ron durante el trayecto, puedo hacer mis propios amigos, Malfoy, gracias.— contestó el moreno con frialdad.

Malfoy no se ruborizó como tal, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas. Se dio la vuelta y salió sulfurado del compartimento, llevándose consigo a los dos que habían llegado con él.

La Profesora McGonagall les había dicho que esperasen, que una vez que tuvieran la ceremonia lista les llamarían.

Harry tragó con dificultad y le preguntó a Ron que cómo se las apañarían para seleccionarlos.

—Creo que es con una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero seguro que era broma.

Harry estaba realmente nervioso, él no sabía nada de magia, la gente esperaría que, después de haber derrotado a _Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ , supiera muchos hechizos, que conociera las reglas del tan famoso Quidditch.

Oficialmente, Harry había entrado en pánico, por lo que se puso a mirar a su alrededor, pero se calmó un poco al ver que todos (salvo Hermione Granger, que estaba recitando todos los hechizos que conocía) estaban tan histéricos como lo estaba él.

La selección había comenzado, Harry estaba un tanto abstraído y lo único que conseguía escuchar eran los nombres de las casas a los que el sombrero mandaban a los alumnos de primero. A Hermione la habían puesto en Gryffindor, igual que a Neville, el chico que perdió su sapo; a Malfoy le pusieron en Slytherin, justo como él había dicho cuando se habían encontrado por primera vez.

Cuando le llamaron, empezó a escuchar preguntas sobre si realmente era él, y lo único que consiguió ver antes de ponerse el sombrero fue un montón de gente que estaba repentinamente atenta en la selección de casa del famoso _niño que vivió._

— Mm— dijo una vocecilla en su oreja— . Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Lo único que Harry podía pensar en ese momento es en que no quería que el sombrero dijera que debía volver con los Dursley, y que se habían equivocado trayéndole a Hogwarts. Así que al escuchar la pregunta del sombrero simplemente pensó: " _En cualquiera, no me hagas volver con ellos. Debo tener un hueco en Hogwarts._ "

— Mm... No quieres volver ¿eh?— murmuró la vocecilla— . Puedes ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en tu camino hacia la grandeza. No hay duda ¿verdad? Si tienes tan claro que no quieres volver a casa... Aplaudo tu determinación joven Potter, así que será mejor que vayas a

 _¡SLYTHERIN!_

Harry oyó al sombrero decir esto a todo el comedor, así que se levantó y aturdido miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde reconoció al chico rubio que asentía levemente con una sonrisa sobre los labios.

* * *

¡He vuelto! ¡Si te ha gustado deja un comentario!

¡Un fav tampoco viene mal!

Si tienes alguna duda MD.

[Sigo siendo nueva, paciencia, pls.]


	3. Capítulo 2 - Quidditch clandestino

Título: Aplaudo tu determinación... ¡SLYTHERIN! [Capítulo 2 - Quidditch clandestino.]

Pareja: Harry/Draco

* * *

 _ **[Capítulo 2 - Quidditch clandestino.]**_

Llevaban aproximadamente dos meses en Hogwarts cuando Harry consiguió verse a sí mismo rodeado de lo que nunca habría imaginado tener. _Amigos_.

Aunque realmente, lo que más le había sorprendido durante los primeros días era el calamar gigante que había en el lago negro. Desde las cristaleras de Slytherin podía verse con claridad aquel bicho gigantesco pasar de vez en cuando, y como si se tratase de una tradición de la que nadie hablaba, todo el mundo dejaba de hacer lo que tenían entre manos para observarlo.

Quizá los Slyhterin no eran tan malos después de todo lo que Ron le había hecho creer. Aunque quizá Harry fuese malo y todavía no lo supiese. "¿Habría alguna voz que le avisase cuando se hubiese vuelto malvado completamente?"

Harry salió de su ensoñación cuando la voz de Malfoy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Potter, parece que vas bien vestido hoy.

El moreno no se esperaba un piropo por parte del rubio dando por hecho que se pasaban gran parte del tiempo discutiendo, no de forma hiriente, pero discutiendo de todas formas.

— Mhm...— Harry titubeó.— Gracias, tú también...

El ojiverde se volvió a ver interrumpido por la voz del rubio platino, que con un tono jocoso le dijo:

— ¿Ya has vuelto a robarme la ropa?— Draco, al ver que Harry no parecía reírse con su chiste, se acercó a él y le dio un leve codazo.— Es una broma, Potter.

Harry no dijo nada y aprovechó el momento de cercanía del que parecía estar convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo para revolverle el pelo y murmurar:

— Ahora somos gemelos; yo bien vestido y tú por fin con un pelo normal para tener once años.— Draco gruñó ante el comentario de Harry y se fue rodando los ojos. No se lo había esperado. Estúpido Harry con respuestas para todo.

Los dos chicos tenían una relación bastante peculiar, para ser amigos se estaban peleando casi todo el tiempo, y para odiarse, se llevaban demasiado bien. El resto de los Slytherin ya ni siquiera le daba importancia al drama que siempre tenían montado los otros dos; según un Hufflepuff, se parecían a sus abuelos, casados desde hacía 52 años.

Todo lo que se decían parecía ser un insulto bastante claro para el otro, no había quién los entendiese.

Cuando Harry insinuaba que Draco era un niño mimado el rubio prometía que su padre se enteraría, lo que no hacía más que confirmar la teoría de Harry de que Draco era un niño mimado; sin embargo, ni Draco le decía eso realmente a su padre ni Harry insinuaba que fuera un niño mimado para hacerle daño.

Y es que para pelearse la cantidad de veces que ellos lo hacían, casi nunca estaban el uno sin el otro.

* * *

— ¿Qué te parece aquí? Nadie puede encontrarnos. Es perfecto.

— ¿Detrás del reloj de la torre de Astronomía? ¿En serio, Draco? — A Harry le parecía una idea horrible, sobre todo después de haber escuchado durante el inicio de curso en Hogwarts que el castillo era un lugar seguro donde la mayoría de las cosas, sitios y criaturas podían matarte. _Sí, muy seguro._

—Mi padre venía aquí con sus amigos cuando estaba en Hogwarts, no va a pasar nada. Además, fue él quien me recomendó que trajese aquí a Crabbe y Goyle.

— ¿Y por qué estoy aquí yo en vez de Crabbe y Goyle?

— Porque si esos dos zoquetes no saben casi ni leer, menos van a saber como guardar un secreto.— Draco estaba exasperado, de una forma u otra quería demostrarle a Harry que era de fiar y que no era tan mala persona como el moreno podía haberse imaginado el día que dejó al Weasley por el suelo; pero se lo merecía, se había reído de él; nadie se ríe de un Malfoy, y menos si es una sucia comadreja.— Pero puedo confiar en que este va a ser nuestro secreto, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió, no podía creerse nada de lo que estaba pasándole. Tenía amigos, era un mago, rico, famoso y tenía un lugar secreto al que ir con su nuevo mejor amigo, o mejor dicho, con su primer mejor amigo.

* * *

—No puedo creerme que Harry dudase ser mi amigo, es decir, mírame Pansy. No habría encontrado a un amigo mejor que a mi; pero claro, como es el elegido... Maldito Potter, con su escoba y su cicatriz y como ahora también es jugador de Quidditch... Estúpido.

Pansy llevaba escuchando a Draco la última media hora y no podía creerse que este siguiera hablando de Potter, por Merlín, no se callaba. Un rato después Pansy empezó a hacer oídos sordos y simplemente asentía y decía que sí a cualquier cosa que Draco propusiera; cuando notó que Draco había parado de hablar dejó de limarse las uñas y escudriñó su cara.

—¿Me estás haciendo caso?—le había preguntado el rubio con un tono recriminatorio en la voz.

—Por supuesto—mintió ella con la mejor cara de póker que sabía poner y continuó arreglando sus uñas.

—¿Y entonces?

—Lo solucionarás, Draco, siempre lo haces. —Los chicos se conocían desde que eran pequeños, sus familias eran muy amigas además del hecho de que ambas eran muy poderosas y Pansy había aprendido que cuando no quería que Draco se pusiera más pesado de lo que ya era usualmente sólo tenía que darle la razón. A Draco le encantaba tener la razón.—Y ahora vamos, llegaremos tarde.—dijo la chica mientras se quitaba las mantas de encima porque, mierda, en invierno las mazmorras eran frías; podrías haberlo deducido por el mero hecho de que si en invierno entrabas a la sala común de Slytherin, lo único que podrías observar eran cuerpecillos debajo de toneladas de mantas o un fuego más avivado de lo normal en la chimenea.

Llegaban tarde al partido clandestino de Quidditch que hacían los fines de semana a media noche y cuando no hacía buen tiempo simplemente se reunían en una de las salas comunes para jugar a cualquier cosa; Dumbledore decía que nunca había visto a las casas tan unidas como aquel año y que no se explicaba por qué. Todos los estudiantes rezaban para no encontrarse a ningún profesor por los pasillos y los gemelos Weasley les ayudaban a conseguirlo, ¿que cómo lo hacían? Nadie se lo explicaba, pero siempre salía bien. Además, las pinturas y los fantasmas los avisaban cuando se acercaba un profesor; y no olvidemos a Peeves, ¿los alumnos escabulléndose por la noche? Él tenía que formar parte de eso; cuando se acercaba un profesor él hacía lo posible por mortificarlo y que se fuera por donde había venido.

Como era de esperar Harry y Draco eran los buscadores de los equipos que se formaban con miembros de todas las casas y a Hermione la habían designado árbitra; nadie mejor que ella para seguir las normas al pie de la letra ¿no? La única norma que se permitía no cumplir era la de las vestimentas; todos iban en pijama, y aunque algunos ( _Malfoy_ ) se quejaban de que aquello no era forma de jugar correctamente se divertía como nunca antes.

—¿De verdad vas a jugar al Quidditch con ese pijama de seda? Vas a resbalarte...

—¿Y cómo quieres que juegue, Potter? ¿Desnudo?—contestó Draco molesto, no tenía pijamas que no fueran de seda; los pijamas se usaban para dormir, no para jugar al Quidditch, y menos a media noche.

—Te dejaré uno de los míos, espera.—Harry le llevó uno de sus pijamas azules, Draco se veía realmente ridículo, (pues por aquel entonces Harry era más alto que él, lo que involucraba que su ropa le quedara como una cortina) pero le daba igual, iba a ganar este partido y le enseñaría a Harry quién era el mejor buscador de Hogwarts aunque él llevase un pijama que le quedaba un par de tallas más grande.

Hagrid siempre va a ver los partidos y anima a todos por igual; los elfos domésticos saben que las casas se reúnen los viernes por la noche y sin decir nada a nadie, les preparan comida para después de los partidos.

Se había convertido en una especie de tradición entre las casas jugar al Quidditch los viernes por la noche; y si el tiempo no estaba bien simplemente se reunían en una de las salas comunes. Muchas veces también lo hacían después de los partidos y como todos estaban tan cansados como para irse a su propia casa simplemente se quedaban a dormir en donde hubiese sido el encuentro, así que podía observarse cómo debajo de todas las camas de todas las casas o en los baúles de los alumnos habían mantas extra para sus amigos.

Hogwarts estaba más unido que nunca, los alumnos se ayudaban siempre que podían y como una piña intentaban esconder de los profesores lo que estos ya sabían, pero que actuaban como si no lo hicieran.

Después de los Merodeadores el profesorado de Hogwarts se esperaba cualquier cosa, y partidos y fiestas para unir a las casas era probablemente lo más inofensivo que habían visto hacer a los alumnos a altas horas de la noche mientras se escondían de los profesores.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez!

Si te ha gustado deja un comentario.

Un fav nunca viene mal.

Si tienes alguna duda, MD.

[Creo que voy entendiendo este sitio poco a poco.]


	4. Capítulo 3 - Peleas

Admiro tu determinación... ¡Slytherin!

Capítulo 3 - Peleas.

—¿En serio prefieres estar con Weasley antes que conmigo?—dijo Draco entrecerrando los ojos de forma molesta. Eso le había dolido más de lo que pensaba admitir.

—¡No he dicho eso!—gritó Harry a punto de perder los estribos frente a su mejor amigo.

—Yo creo que sí que lo has dicho, pero ve. Corre. Ve a quedarte en la torre de Gryffindor con el pelirrojo pobre y la Sangre Sucia inmunda.

—No vuelvas a llamarles así.

—¡Puedo llamarles como me venga en gana, Potter! Weasley es pelirrojo y pobre, no estoy mintiendo. Y la otra, es hija de muggles, es una Sangre Sucia.—dijo escupiendo las últimas dos palabras con asco.—Y tú me das pena por ser amigo suyo, eres idiota.

—Pues por algo seré amigo tuyo.—farfulló Harry con un tono frío, él podía ser amigo de quien le viniese en gana.

—¡¿Acabas de llamarme idiota?!—Draco había perdido los nervios, se acercó a grandes zancadas al joven Potter y acercó mucho su cara a la del otro chico.—Si vuelves a llamarme idiota tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.—escupió con la cara roja de rabia frente al que creía su mejor amigo.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.—Harry se quitó de delante a Draco y caminó sulfurado hacia la puerta de las mazmorras.

—Entonces nos veremos esta noche en Gryffindor.

* * *

Los chicos llevaban sin hablarse cerca de una semana, ambos eran malditamente tercos y no pensaban disculparse. Cabezotas como sólo los Slytherin sabían ser. Harry, que ahora parecía no tenía con quién estar en Slytherin se pasaba gran parte de su día en la sala común de Gryffindor con sus amigos. Hermione resultó no ser tan odiosa como había pensado en un principio; Neville tampoco era tan tonto como parecía, es decir, sí que era un poco cortito, pero no tanto. Ron se estaba comportando como el hermano que nunca tuvo y el resto de Gryffindor simplemente le habían aceptado como si realmente hubiese sido seleccionado en la casa de los leones.

—Se ve demasiado feliz hoy, ¿no?—dijo un Slytherin por lo bajo cuando vio a Harry salir de la sala común silbando alguna canción que nadie consiguió reconocer.

—Quizá es su cumpleaños—contestó otro mientras se encogía de hombros; realmente le daba exactamente igual cómo estuviera Potter mientras se mantuviera alejado; no sabía cómo, pero siempre pasaban cosas extrañas cuando él estaba cerca.

—No, es el 31 de julio.—murmuró Draco antes de darse cuenta siquiera de que lo estaba haciendo.

El resto de las personas que habían en la sala común se quedaron en silencio mirando al joven de los Malfoy, que ahora podría haber pasado por un estandarte de Gryffindor dando por hecho el tono escarlata que se había trasladado a sus mejillas.

—¿No se supone que no se hablaban?—le murmuró una chica a otra en un susurro que en realidad medio colegio podría haber escuchado. Draco apuntó mentalmente que aquellas dos no eran de fiar, hablaban demasiado alto para estar susurrando, es decir, no sabrían guardar un secreto.

* * *

Otra semana había pasado entre la pelea de ambos chicos y ellos ni siquiera se miraban cuando se cruzaban con el otro; algo realmente complicado dando por hecho que dormían en el mismo dormitorio.

Sin embargo, Draco seguía haciendo comentarios inapropiados en los momentos menos oportunos. Una de las noches de juegos pudo escuchar cómo después del partido Longbottom le ofrecía un chicle de fresa a Harry.

—Es alérgico a la fresa, Merlín, Longbottom.—susurró más para sí que para el resto del mundo mientras veía al que era su mejor amigo y a Neville alejarse.

Blaise, que no se había perdido ninguna de las que Draco hacía de forma inconsciente pensó que iba a divertirse con el resto de los Slytherin a costa de el que era uno de sus mejores amigos.

—¿De qué color son los ojos de Potter, Draco?—dijo una noche mientras estaban todos menos Harry, que probablemente estaba en Gryffindor metiéndose en problemas como hacía siempre, en la sala común.

—¿Cómo voy a saber yo eso?—contestó un Draco a la defensiva que se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a dejar que se le escapase información sobre Harry.

—Por Merlín, Draco, ¿cómo no vas a saberlo? Si se ven a simple vista.—dijo Pansy rodando los ojos y después miró hacia el chico que había iniciado la conversación.—Son azules, Blaise.

El rubio no podía creerse lo que había dicho su amiga y se apresuró a negarlo, ¿azules? Estaba ciega.

—Cierra la boca, Pans. Son el tono más intenso de verde que jamás he visto. ¿Acaso estás ciega? ¿Alguna vez has visto el color verde antes? ¿Daltónica quizá? Imagina el color verde, el verde más intenso que puedas imaginar; pues eso no es ni una cuarta parte del color de sus ojos.

Pansy sonrió con satisfacción y Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Mierda. El resto de los Slytherin sacaron, cada uno, un par de sickles que tuvieron que dar a Blaise, que repartió 50-50 con Pansy.

* * *

Las Navidades habían pasado y los chicos seguían sin hablarse, el orgullo de ambos estaba llegando a límites insospechados, pero ni Draco pensaba disculparse ni Harry pensaba dejar de salir con sus amigos de Gryffindor. Hasta tanto llegaba el enfado de ambos que se sentaban en puntas opuestas de la mesa del Gran Comedor.

—Esto era un hombre que solo soñaba con elefantes rosas, todas las noches soñaba con elefantes rosas. Y un amigo suyo le dijo: "Pero tío, ¿has probado a ir a ver a un psicólogo?" Y el que soñaba contestó: "Que no, que ya te he dicho que sólo veo a elefantes rosas."

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la mesa de Slytherin, el chiste que Harry acababa de contar había sido horrible, todos tenían cara de póker, salvo cierto rubio que se había atragantado con los cereales de la risa. Harry sonrió de forma inconsciente, la forma de reír de Draco era maravillosa, se propuso hacerle reír así y no de forma pedante o burlesca cada vez que fuera posible.

Y probablemente fue en aquel punto en el que ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de que la situación no podía seguir así. Draco se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos las estupideces que su mejor amigo decía. Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco era en realidad una de las personas más importantes que habían aparecido en su vida. Ambos chicos se miraron, Draco alzó una ceja y Harry sonrió en respuesta. Sabían a dónde tenían que ir.

Después del desayuno ambos chicos fueron tras el reloj de la torre de astronomía. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar primero. Sólo se miraban. En silencio.

—Harry...—murmuró Draco con un tono claramente arrepentido en su voz.

—Da igual, lo sé.—asintió Harry y sonrió sin dejar de observar a su mejor amigo.—Yo también…

—Da igual, lo sé.—asintió Draco como había hecho el moreno anteriormente y simplemente le rodeó con los brazos.

No se habían abrazado antes.

Harry casi no había abrazado a nadie antes, pero no se sentía mal o incómodo, así que correspondió el abrazo del rubio, y cuando se separaron ambos se miraron con una sonrisa sobre los labios.

—Entonces… ¿amigos?

Harry asintió ante la pregunta de Draco y se sobresaltó al ver una paloma cerca de ellos. ¿Cómo había entrado ese pajarraco ahí?

Harry y Draco volvían a estar como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado; sin embargo, las peleas porque Draco fuera un niño mimado o que Harry fuera idiota seguían ahí. Eran los dos modos de ambos chicos, o se coronaban como reyes del mundo juntos, o se coronaban como reyes de la perdición del otro. Ron y Hermione no pensaban que esto fuese sano, es decir, querían ver feliz a su amigo, pero esa relación no era sana, y Hermione no iba a dudar en hacérselo notar a Harry, que siempre terminaba contestando lo mismo.

—Vamos, Herm, sabes que no es real, son peleas de amigos, tú lo sabes.

Pero a pesar de la cantidad de peleas que tenían, la gente los concebía como la pareja más poderosa de Hogwarts, (apartándose de su paso con la esperanza de no ser convertidos en sapos), salvo por el hecho de que no eran realmente una pareja.

 _Al menos, no todavía._


	5. Capítulo 4-¿Te dan miedo los dementores?

Había llegado el tercer año. ¡Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo! Sobre todo dando por hecho que durante el primer año Harry tuvo que vencer al profesor Quirrell con un Voldemort en la nuca y durante el segundo, con ayuda del príncipe de Slytherin y sus amigos Gryffindor, consiguió matar a una maldita serpiente gigantesca que Tom Riddle (Voldemort en realidad, una sorpresa que nadie se veía venir) había conseguido controlar para matar a Harry. Además, resultó que Harry sabe hablar pársel, algo que Draco encuentra cuanto menos _interesante._

Los chicos estaban ahora más unidos que nunca, se escribieron durante el verano y durante el viaje en tren Draco ayudó al profesor Lupin a que Harry recuperase la conciencia tras el ataque de un dementor.

Ahí estaba Dumbledore, comenzando a dar el discurso al que sólo los de primer año prestaban atención; siempre decía exactamente lo mismo, con otras palabras quizá, pero lo mismo al fin y al cabo.

Harry y Draco se percataron de que un chico de primer año, que había sido seleccionado para Ravenclaw, levantaba la mano.

—Gandalf...—dijo el chico antes de darse cuenta de que se había equivocado y rojo de la vergüenza se corrigió a si mismo—Es decir, profesor Dumbledore...

—¿Sí?—contestó el de la barba blanca con una ligera sonrisa al escuchar que el pequeño le había llamado como un mago de ficción; no era la primera vez que un nacido de muggles se confundía con su nombre, y él no hacía menos que contestarles con un "Como volváis a llamarme así, _no pasaréis_ los exámenes."; a algunos les parecía una buena referencia al personaje con el que le habían confundido, otros no pillaban la broma y salían huyendo despavoridos.

—¿Hay wifi?

Dumbledore negó y probablemente todos los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos que sabían lo que era el wifi suspiraron con decepción. Harry negó con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la mesa de los Ravenclaw mientras Draco arqueaba una ceja preguntándose qué demonios sería el wifi y por qué todos los años algún mocoso preguntaba que si había en Hogwarts.

Se había corrido la voz entre los sangre pura de que "wifi" era una especie de sociedad secreta donde sólo los magos con algún pariente muggle tenían permitida la entrada. Quién sabe, ¿no?

—Por las barbas de Merlín, Potter. ¿Es que no sabes seguir unas malditas instrucciones?—farfulló un Draco desesperado porque la poción que estaban haciendo no se parecía en nada a la que tenía el profesor Snape sobre su mesa. Y es que aunque Snape no soliera quitar puntos a Slytherin, por ese desastre si les quitaban sólo 10 sería un milagro.

—Pst, psst, Hermione, psst, pst.—susurró Harry intentando llamar la atención de su amiga, ella seguro que sabría cómo solucionar el problema en el que se había metido. El moreno en realidad se sentía un poco mal por Draco, él siempre era genial en pociones, y seguramente su media bajaría por su culpa.

Gracias a la ayuda de Hermione consiguieron solucionar el problema que Harry había creado. Es decir, no había salido perfecta, pero al menos se libraron de que el profesor Snape les hubiese quitado puntos.

Y fue esa ayuda de la chica la que Harry aprovechó para conseguir arrastrar a Draco hasta la mesa de Gryffindor en el comedor. El joven Malfoy se sintió cuanto menos incómodo, todos parecían estar muy a gusto con todos, pero él sobraba. Tampoco quería pertenecer a un grupo de Gryffindor y que lo aceptasen como a uno más, ¿verdad?

Había llegado el correo.

La mejor parte.

En una mesa más allá, una chica recibió una Howler, y el Comedor quedó en profundo silencio cuando de ella salió una voz que gritó:

"¿QUÉ EQUIPO?"

La respuesta de los nacidos de muggles no se hizo esperar, un ensordecedor "WILDCATS" se hizo presente en el Gran Comedor; después sin más siguieron a lo suyo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Se podían observar caras de asombro; otras, divertidas; las de los sangres pura, confundida y la de Dumbledore con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

— _Qué divertidos son estos muggles_.—decía cada vez que algo parecido pasaba en el castillo. Además, desde que había probado unos dulces, que ellos llamaban caramelos, de limón, Dumbledore se había declarado fan incondicional de los muggles; pues para no tener magia, podían crear cosas maravillosas.

* * *

—Potter, ¿por qué no vas a Hogsmeade? ¿Te dan miedo los dementores?

Harry se frustró, ya estaba con la bromita. No era gracioso todo lo que le había pasado con los dementores como para que ahora también su mejor amigo estuviese riéndose de él por preferir no estar en lugares donde esas criaturas pudiesen rondarle. Estúpido. El moreno alzó la barbilla e ignoró el comentario que había hecho el de los ojos grises.

Draco a su vez no entendía por qué Harry se había puesto así, era una pregunta como podría haber sido la de que si le daban miedo los hipogrifos. Volvió a intentarlo.

—¿Potter? ¿Escuchaste mi pregunta? Dije que si estás asustado; puedo acompañarte para que no se acerquen a ti, vamos, ven conmigo.

El ojiverde sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de un tono escarlata como los estandartes de Gryffindor, era estúpido por haber pensado que Draco estaría riéndose de él con respecto a un tema tan serio. Giró la cabeza para mirar al otro y sonrió.

—Gracias.—murmuró por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Draco lo pudiese haber escuchado.

Este sonrió en respuesta y como era de esperar ambos se dirigieron a Hogsmeade. Una vez llegaron allí se metieron en Las Tres Escobas, donde se sentaron solos para tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla.

La conversación se mantenía banal. Estuvieron hablando de que se acercaba Halloween y por primera vez, Hogwarts haría un concurso de disfraces. Ambos chicos estaban en realidad bastante emocionados por el hecho de poder disfrazarse, pero ninguno consiguió sacar al otro de qué pensaban ir disfrazados.

Harry comenzó a hablarle a Draco sobre la comadreja menor, o Ginny, como la llamaba el ojiverde; cosa que a Draco no le hacía demasiada gracia. _O sea... ¿Qué le veía a la pelirroja insulsa esa? Era pobre. Y estúpida. ¿Por qué Harry se había fijado en ella? Qué asco._

Se vieron interrumpidos por una bruja regordeta que les sonrió.

—Qué bonita pareja, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a dos chicos salir juntos por aquí.—sonrió y se fue por donde había venido, haciendo que las mejillas tanto de Harry como de Draco se quedaran de un tono carmesí.

Hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado y se terminaron de beber sus cervezas de mantequilla en silencio.

* * *

Por fin llegó la noche del 31 de octubre.

Haloween.

Harry estaba un tanto nostálgico, era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres; a los que, si era totalmente sincero, no echaba demasiado de menos, pues no los recordaba ni sabía como había sido su vida con ellos. Los alumnos de las diferentes casas se encerraban en los baños, preparando los diferentes disfraces, intentando que nadie los viese hasta el último momento.

La hora de la cena había llegado y los alumnos fueron llegando al comedor a cuenta gotas. Todos reían cuando observaban a Dumbledore y a McGonagall que, sin haberse puesto de acuerdo, iban vestidos del otro. McGonagall se había hechizado para ponerse una barba blanca, Dumbledore iba vestido de verde con un gorro que le había quitado a la profesora de su cuarto.

Lo que más les extrañaba a los alumnos era ver a los bromistas Fred y George sin disfrazarse de nada.

—¿Vosotros no os disfrazáis?—preguntó una Hermione vestida de momia que iba acompañada de un Ron vestido de troll, un troll un poco flacucho a decir verdad.)

—¿Cómo que no? Yo voy de Fred.—contestó George.

—Y yo de George.—afirmó Fred.

Gran parte de la mesa de Slytherin iba disfrazada de dementor. ( _Qué original_.) Draco, a su vez, iba disfrazado de Snitch; probablemente queriendo dejar ver su pasión por el Quidditch y cómo estaba frustrado porque lo hubiesen dejado como suplente de Harry para ser buscador.

—¿Por qué Draco va disfrazado de Snitch?—susurró Blaise en el oído de Pansy cuando se sentaron en la mesa.

—No lo sé, pero Potter es el mejor buscador de Hogwarts.—contestó Pansy moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo y le dio un leve codazo a su amigo.

Poco después vieron a al profesor Flitwick entrar al Gran Comedor con un paso seguro, las risas no se hicieron esperar y él sonrió de forma amplia, era un fantástico Hagrid en miniatura. Snape, cómo no, se había negado a participar en la estupidez de concurso y no se disfrazó.

A su vez el propio Hagrid, y la Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood iban disfrazados de criaturas que sólo parecían conocer ellos.

Sólo falta un alumno por llegar al Gran Comedor y cuando por fin lo hace un silencio sepulcral se hace en la sala.

Harry Potter, disfrazado de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Él, sin dar mucha importancia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se sentó al lado de Draco en la mesa de Slytherin. Dumbledore reconoció la valentía del chico al haberse disfrazado de el hombre que había matado a sus padres en el aniversario de su asesinato. Si no estuviera en Slytherin podría haber sido un gran Gryffindor.

Cuando la cena acabó, Hermione se acercó de forma apresurada a Harry, que hablaba con Draco sobre aquella Slytherin que se había caído bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios.

—¡Harry!

—¡Hermione!—contestó Harry con el mismo tono de voz que ella había utilizado un segundo atrás.

—¡No puedes disfrazarte de él!

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

—Porque es inapropiado.

—¿Y no es inapropiado matar a toda una familia e intentar matar a un bebé? ¿No es inapropiado que todas las personas de mi casa se disfracen de dementores sabiendo lo que me pasa con ellos? Tú no, Draco.—especificó antes de que el rubio se molestase.—Halloween es una fiesta donde hay que dar miedo, no donde se ha de ser apropiado.—sentenció Harry y volvió a dirigirse al rubio que lo miraba con la boca abierta.—Entonces... ¿tienes algo con Pansy?

Draco negó con cara de asco.

—Por Salazar, Harry, es como mi hermana. _Puaj._ —negó de nuevo fervientemente y continuó hablando con el moreno de cualquier tema que se pusiera en la conversación, podían hablar de cualquier cosa sin estar incómodos el uno con el otro, salvo de la comadreja, pero porque esa tipa era estúpida.

Había llegado el final de la noche, y Dumbledore se había puesto en pie para dar el nombre del ganador del concurso de disfraces.

Realmente, a nadie le importaba ganar; aquella noche se lo habían pasado demasiado bien como para preocuparse de quién sería el ganador.

—Y el ganador de este primer concurso de disfraces en Hogwarts el día de Halloween es...—Creó un silencio que creara intriga. Se notaba la tensión de todo el colegio esperando por la respuesta.—¡Severus Snape!—anunció con gran alegría y todo el mundo se quedó prácticamente igual; no entendían nada. Si Snape ni siquiera se había disfrazado.—Por su muy convincente disfraz de vampiro o murciélago.—continuó Dumbledore y comenzó un aplauso.

Las risas de los alumnos llenaron todo el Gran Comedor, por esas cosas Dumbledore era el mejor director que podría haber tenido Hogwarts.

Hasta los profesores tuvieron que intentar no reírse al ver la cara de enfado del profesor de pociones.

* * *

28 de diciembre. Día de los inocentes. Los únicos que gastan bromas son los hijos de muggles. Hermione no iba a ser menos. Lleva planeando esta broma con Ron desde hace un par de meses.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Harry y Draco estaban desayunando.

—Buenos días chicos.—dijo Hermione cuando se sentó frente a los dos Slytherin.

—Buenos días, Harry.—farfulló Ron, no pensaba dirigirse a Malfoy aunque fuera amigo de Harry; se negaba rotundamente.

—Ron, Hermione.—dijo Harry cuando terminó de tragar la tostada que tenía en la boca cuando ambos chicos llegaron.

Draco movió la cabeza a modo de saludo. Ya era más amabilidad que la que habían tenido durante los primeros años, así que Hermione no se quejó.

—Os he preparado esto a modo de disculpas por pensar que todos los de Slytherin eran malos.—Hermione les tendió un vaso a cada uno.—Bebedlo rápido que se le va el sabor.—los apresuró para que no les diera tiempo a oler el contenido de los vasos. Si su madre siempre le decía que se bebiera el zumo de naranja con rapidez para que no se le fueran las vitaminas ella también podía decirles eso.

Harry fulminó a Draco con la mirada; este, resignado, asintió, y a la vez que Harry, se bebía de un trago el contenido de su vaso. No sabía a nada especial.

Ron y Hermione sonrieron y comenzaron a comer en la mesa de los Slytherin frente a Harry y a Draco.

Amortentia y zumo de calabaza. Esto iba a ser divertido.


	6. Capítulo 5 - ¡Calamar!

**Capítulo 5. - ¡Calamar!**

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron después de beberse el contenido de sus vasos; Ron y Hermione no podían contener las sonrisas por ver lo que pasaría en ambos chicos.

No pasó nada. Y cuando digo nada quiero decir nada. Se comportaron exactamente igual que siempre. Exactamente igual.

Los Gryffindor no podían creerse que la poción hubiese fallado, es decir, Hermione era de las mejores en clase, había seguido los pasos de un antiguo manual. ¿Qué podía haber salido mal? ¿Por qué no se habían comportado diferente? ¿El zumo de calabaza hacía nulos los efectos de los filtros de amor? Fuera como fuese, los chicos se habían comportado exactamente igual que siempre. Broma fallida.

—¿Por qué crees que la sangre sucia y el pobre han estado tan amables esta mañana?

—No los llames así. Además, ellos son amables siempre.

—Contigo, conmigo no.

Harry negó levemente y echó el brazo por encima del hombro del rubio, le revolvió el pelo y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Celoso de que yo les caiga mejor que tú?

—¿Eres tonto?—Draco se separó de Harry y le dio una mirada con quizá una pizca de envidia. Realmente los amigos de Harry parecían ser de verdad, no como algunos de los suyos, que solo le hablaban por ser un Malfoy. Al menos contaba con Harry, ¿no?

Ese mismo día era noche de Quidditch clandestino, pero hacía mal tiempo, por lo que los alumnos simplemente decidieron quedar en una sala común.

Gryffindor había sido la elegida. Retaron a Harry a besar a una tal Parvati. Draco tuvo que apartar la mirada, una leve punzada le había atravesado. Asco de ver a Harry con una Gryffindor. Sí, seguro que era eso. A Draco lo retaron a besar con lengua a la gemela de la que se había liado con Harry; Padma, Padme, algo así. El rubio definiría el beso como un movimiento de lengua contra lengua y exceso de baba. En general, asqueroso.

—¿Qué te parece hacer un juego de beber donde bebamos un chupito de Whisky de fuego cada vez que Potter hable de Malfoy o Malfoy de Potter?

La sonrisa de Blaise se ensanchó al escuchar la idea de Parkinson. Esparció la idea por toda la sala común de Gryffindor, sin que Draco, Harry o alguno de sus amigos se enterase.

—No te creerás la vez que Draco le puso a Theodore una babosa entre las sábanas.

Chupito.

—Porque Harry no te ha contado cuando, él dice que sin querer, le puso la zancadilla a una Ravenclaw que había hecho que nuestra casa perdiese puntos.

Chupito.

—Malfoy es majo, de verdad. Deberían intentar conocerlo.

Chupito.

—Potter, eres idiota.

Chupito.

—Cállate, Draco.

Chupito.

Al final de la noche más de uno de los participantes en el juego de Pansy tuvo que ir a la enfermería por estar demasiado cerca de un coma etílico.

Un chico de Ravenclaw, amigo de Padma, tuvo que buscarla para advertirle que su gemela iba también a la enfermería bastante tocada. No la encontró en la Sala Común, tampoco en los pasillos donde estaba todo el mundo. Y no podía subir la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas porque se convertiría en un tobogán, pero ¿y si…? Puso un pie en la escalera. No cambió. Con lentitud consiguió llegar al dormitorio de las chicas, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, Padma se acerca y no hace más que darle un gran abrazo. Un abrazo que se vio correspondido en segundos, seguido de una voz entrecortada que con una sonrisa sobre los labios susurró: "Siempre he sabido que era una chica de verdad."

El entrenamiento del día siguiente fue agotador, a pesar del viento, la lluvia y el frío, este no se suspendió.

Los chicos estaban rendidos, cuando llegaron a la habitación, ambos se tumbaron en la cama, boca arriba, casi sin fuerzas. Se podrían haber quedado dormidos en cualquier momento, pero no. Les gustaba hablar antes de dormir.

—Volaste bien hoy, Malfoy.

Draco sonrió levemente, sintió como el rubor cubría sus mejillas, no se solían decir cosas buenas a pesar de ser mejores amigos.

—Muchas gr…

Se vio interrumpido por la voz de Harry nuevamente.

—Si dejases de mirarme podrías coger la snitch alguna vez.

Draco alzó una ceja y se incorporó en la cama. Le tiró a Harry una almohada y dejó escapar una pequeña risotada de entre sus labios.

—Por Merlín Potter, eres idiota.

Harry, que se había incorporado también se encogió de hombros sonriendo hacia su mejor amigo. ¿Qué habría sido de su vida en Hogwarts si no le hubiese conocido? ¿Y si Draco no le hubiese ofrecido ser su amigo? Mejor no pensarlo.

Vieron una sombra oscurecer la claridad que solía ofrecer la cristalera a las mazmorras. El calamar gigante debía estar pasando. Ambos se levantaron y con prisa intentaron llegar a la sala común para verlo. Demasiado tarde.

¿Era casualidad que el calamar pasase cada vez que una chica estaba por la orilla del Lago Negro? Probablemente, es lo que pensaba todo el mundo, seguro que al calamar le molestaba la gente y se iba de donde estaba para huir de la joven.

Nada más alejado de la realidad. El calamar se acercaba a la chica. Chica que en su primer año, durante un paseo por la orilla simplemente saludó a la nada; saludó a lo que le habían dicho que era un mito.

—Hola, calamar gigante.—dijo a la nada y siguió paseando.

La superficie del agua se movió, estaba agitada y cuando volvió a mirar le pareció ver al propio calamar asomarse. Quizá eran alucinaciones.

Aunque alucinando se quedó cuando le pareció escuchar a alguien contestar.

—Es la primera vez que un estudiante me dirige la palabra en más de sesenta años.

La niña no supo si correr, si tirarse al agua, si esconderse o avadakedavrearse a ella misma.

Poco después de las salidas a Hogsmeade, Draco y Harry deciden esconder los dulces que compran en su lugar secreto, sitio donde se reúnen para comérselos y simplemente hablar sin que nadie los interrumpa o se pongan a observarles desde la puerta de la habitación. ¿Que es rara la relación de amistad que tienen? Un poco, pero no son animales de un zoo, por Merlín.

Draco estaba chinchando a Harry sobre que iba a comerse la última rana de chocolate cuando al morder la pata se atragantó y comenzó a toser.

—No mueras, no ante mí.—murmuró Harry con un tono teatral mientras le quitaba, aprovechando que estaba despistado ahogándose, (eres de gran ayuda, Harry) la rana de chocolate.

Cuando Draco volvió a la normalidad, a pesar de que su cara estaba roja por la falta de aire que acababa de sufrir miró a Harry con una ceja alzada y esa expresión altanera que le caracterizaba.

—No me digas qué hacer, Potter. Moriré cuando me dé la maldita gana.

* * *

No tengo perdón divino por haber tardado tanto en venir.

Pero vine, y tengo todo el fanfic escrito, que es lo que cuenta. (?)

¡No me maten!


End file.
